Augmented reality (AR) is a technology in which a position and an angle of an image of a camera are calculated in real-time, and a corresponding image, video and 3D (three dimensional) model are added. An object of the technology is to apply a virtual world to a real world on a screen, and to perform interaction. The technology was proposed in 1990. With an improvement of an operational capability of a CPU of a portable electronic product, the AR is more widely applied.
A block diagram of an architecture of an AR application development module based on a mobile client according to the related technology as shown in FIG. 1 mainly aims at a relatively professional AR developer or development user. Each AR module is developed by providing only an SDK (software development kit) of an AR core engine. The AR core engine includes some of the most basic technologies in the AR. After obtaining the SDK, the AR developer needs to select a suitable AR rendering engine by himself/herself. The difficulty is relatively great because each interface provided by a related rendering engine needs graphics basics of the developer. The developer needs to pass some system parameters and pose information obtained by the AR core engine into an AR rendering engine according to a particular requirement. From the standpoint of the development efficiency, it is not suitable to quickly develop an AR module in the AR application, and learning costs are relatively high.